Only Darkness Can Bring Out Light
by insomniacbunny
Summary: Bakura and Ryou start to have feelings for each other, but tradgedies keep hindering them from showing thier true feelings, It all begins when Bakura walks into Ryou taking a bath. Yaoi.
1. Default Chapter

Only Darkness Can Bring Out Light

I've decided to write a RyouXBakura ficcy. And I think I'll leave it up to you to vote whether or not I should make thisan intense Yaoi fic or just some shonen ai fluff. I need guidance!

Disclaimer: I dont own YGO

Decorations

Ryou ran toward Bakura, they were alone in a meadow and embraced each other. Bakura relaxed his arms a bit and whispered softly into Ryou's ear, "Ryou, I beep, love, beep, beep, beep." Ryou looked at Bakura kind of funny, but Bakura was not there, and the persistent beeping went on and would not stop.

Ryou woke with a start, it was just a dream. He turned of his alarm clock and went to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror as he washed his face. Why am I having these kind of dreams, what's wrong with me, am I gay? He shivered at the thought, and then he dried his face and changed into his school uniform. He ran downstairs and made toast. He could still hear Bakura snoring loudly upstairs. I have been having so much off these kinds of dreams lately, he thought. But Bakura never says, "I love you" because the alarm clock always interrupts him. He was immersed in his thoughts when the toaster dinged and popped up. He took the toast, grabbed his bag and a jacket and ran out the door into the bleakly gray day to find Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Serenity.

"Good morning, guys!" He looked around, "Hey, it snowed last night!" Ryou smiled at them. No one answered back.

Joey yawned widely, and stared at Ryou in wonder, "How can you be sooo…gay in the morning."

Ryou stopped at this, "What, gay? What? What?!"

"Jeez, Ryou, gay can also mean happy. You, of all people, should know that."

"Oh."

Nobody was awake.

"Well, why are you always so sleepy in the morning?" After walking a few blocks, Ryou managed to get a slight, "M-morning ," from Yugi. They stopped at Duke's house to pick up Duke and Tristan, who had stayed over to try out the latest dungeon dice monsters game that Duke had made. They were far from awake. When they reached Domino High. They went on their separate ways, Ryou having science with Yuugi first period, went to the labs. On their way there, Ryou noticed for the first time in his life how many times the word "Gay" appeared in the hallways.

"Dude, that's so gay."

"That's whack, man, Mrs. Toomo is so gay."

"Oh my god, you're so gay!"

They finally reached the labs and Ryou went rushing in and sat down in his seat, Yugi, looking at him weirdly, sat down next to him. "Why are you so jumpy today, Ryou?"

"Hmm?" Ryou was still thinking about the chain of dreams he had.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Oh, yeah, of course, I'm fine."

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Toomo's cheery voice boomed through the classroom.

"Good morning, Mrs. Toomo."

"Guess what? I have a surprise for you today! A pop quiz!"

There were numerous groans from the class, but Mrs. Toomo seemed to be feeding of off their pain. Ryou sighed, this was going to be a long day…

He was lucky in some classes…

"Ryou! PAY ATTENTION!!!!" His trigonometry teacher glared at him.

"What, oh, sorry."

"Ryou, what was I just doing?"

"Um…exponents?"

"Ok, why don't you come up and show the class how to do number four, come on."

Ryou turned red and fished for an excuse, any excuse, "but I don't get it." That remark saved his butt.

"Then I suggest you pay closer attention!!!"

However, he was not so lucky in his history class.

"Ryou? Who was Emperor Okinawa's wife? I just finished lecturing on them, you should know this."

Ryou was silent.

"You don't know, huh? Then I think a detention should teach you."

"But-"

"No 'buts,' Ryou. See you after school."

His physical education class didn't go so well either. The teacher, was in a very bad mood…

"Okay, students you will run until I tell you to stop, Boys and girls go the same way today."

Unfortunately, he never told them to stop, they just kept running and running, and if anyone stopped to walk, the teacher would run with unbelievable speed toward them and the unlucky walker would experience a wrath like no other.

So, by the time school has ended, Ryou was drained. He went to go serve his detention in history class.

"Hello Ryou, I want you to clean all of my overhead transparences. (a/n: I had to do that once, it was not fun) I HATE cleaning them, there's a spray bottle and a roll of paper towels there for you to use, have fun."

Cleaning overhead transparences were far from fun. Ryou's index finger had a patch of lines printed into it by the time he was half way through, and he had to work rather slowly, or else he'll ruin the transparency. His hands were also becoming a little sore from using a damp paper towel to wipe the transparences for so long. By the time he was done, and could leave, his hands felt raw, his legs were sore, and he was very tired.

He walked home alone.

When he got to his neighborhood, he noticed some people had already begun to put up their Christmas lights. He decided to do that as well, despite his weariness. He dug around in the storage closet and found the box that contained the lights. He opened it and went to the front of his house with a ladder. He started nailing hooks into the beam supporting the garage door, so the lights could be propped up on top of them. This went by fairly fast, but when he hung the lights in the hooks, they would always fall off. He tried nailing the wire directly on the beam, but that didn't work. He decided to give up.

He left what he had finished hanging there, and went inside, the bathroom was oddly inviting. He went upstairs and saw that Bakura was not home. He stepped into the bathroom and smiled, the color, light blue, always seemed to relax him it didn't matter which shade of it. All shades seemed to be hanging, or sitting in his bathroom.

He decided to take a bath. He turned on the faucet in the tub and put a CD into the radio next to the tub. Then he chose a scented candle and lit it up, enjoying the aroma that created a comfortable ambience around him. He tried guessing the scent of the candle. He glanced over to the candle and saw that it was periwinkle. Blue Comfort, yeah, that's the one, he thought. (a/n: I like that scent too. It's really a scent, I didn't make it up --;)

He saw that the tub was not quite filled yet. So he went to get a change of clothes to change into after he was done. When he came back, he turned off the faucet, stripped off his clothes and got in. The warm water gently caressed his body. Ryou took a deep breath and felt the most relaxed than he had ever been since the last time he did this.

But today, he felt especially tired. The glow illuminating from the candles made him feel sleepy, and combined with warm water and relaxing music, he was soon overtaken by a deep and dreamless sleep.

Bakura stomped home. He had not had a good day as well. He was over at Marik and Malik's house. The three of them climbed a large tree and threw acorns, and… occasionally something bigger, at the people passing by below. But the old lady across the street called the police, and Bakura, Marik, and Malik had to run around the whole neighborhood three million times, until, Marik could process that they wanted him to send the police car to the Shadow Realm, which he finally did. But they were all still very tired and sore and the old lady egged their house. And Bakura had to help CLEAN it, AND, on top of that, Ryou didn't make a lunch for him, so he had to do it himself, by HAND.

As he walked up the driveway, he noticed that there were half finished Christmas lights hanging on one side of the garage door. He decided to ask Ryou about what the lights where about. So he went inside and heard faint, cheesy music coming from the bathroom upstairs. Bakura rolled his eyes. Ryou probably took another bath and forgot to turn off the music, again, he thought. This was never a good sign. I wonder what is causing him to be tired this time, he thought. No, wait, I don't care, I don't care about Ryou. He thought persistently. But a little voice behind him decided to say, "oh, but you do." Bakura cursed at his thoughts and went upstairs. He walked into the bathroom to turn off the radio, and saw his sleeping light, lying in the bathtub, stark naked.

(a/n:I thought that was a good place to stop, but I didn't want to.)

He walked over. Ryou was naked alright. He looked away, but decided he had to wake up Ryou. He turned and couldn't help but to scan Ryou's figure, sleeping in the tub. His mind screamed. Oh my God, what is wrong with me?! Why am I checking out another guy, much less my pathetic hikari. But when he turned around again, he saw Ryou, staring at him, both were unsure what to say.

The first thing Ryou saw when he woke up was Bakura looking at him, at heavens knows where, and for heavens knows how long. After a while of shock between the two of them, Ryou stood up and covered himself with the towel he had folded next to him, he put out the candle and turned off the music. Then he drained the bathtub, which made a loud draining noise. But he was still looking at Bakura, and Bakura was still staring at him.

Ryou spoke first, "How…how long have you been here?!"

Bakura seemed to blink away his shock. "N-n-not very long."

Ryou glanced at the box of lights that Bakura was holding. "So, you found it, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. What did you want to do to them?"

"Put them up, of course."

"Man, you can't do anything. I'll put them up."

"Yeah, and I'll come out later to see if you did them straight."

"Yeah, whatever." Bakura almost flew out of the bathroom, thankful to have left the very uncomfortable atmosphere inside the bathroom.

Ryou dried himself and put his clothes on. Okay, so Bakura saw me, he thought, that doesn't mean he saw anything though, right? He walked out the door and blushed a little when he saw Bakura on the ladder. What did he see?! Ryou thought. Then he saw Bakura glancing over at him and, but Ryou wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Bakura blush too…

Bakura put the lights up a lot faster than Ryou, and they were sturdier too. And the end result was very nice as well. Except for a few uneven areas here and there. Ryou pointed out the more noticeable ones. Bakura decided to fix them. He moved the ladder up against the garage door again, but he was situated rather far from the uneven area that he had to fix.

"Um, Bakura, I think you should move the ladder a little more to the right."

"Ryou, I'm fine."

"No, you'll fall."

"No, I friggen will not fall!!!!" He reached over and pulled out a nail, then nailed in a bit higher than it was before. Then he threw the wire over the nail again and the lights looked straighter. "See, I told you I wouldn't…" But then Bakura fell off of the ladder, Ryou, went over to cushion Bakura's fall. Ryou landed in a very cold snow slush puddle and got very wet. And against the cold wind, Ryou was freezing. But his main concern was to aid Bakura, who was cut by a stray tree branch and was sporting a rather large gash that almost ran from his shoulder to his elbow. Ryou helped Bakura into the kitchen, which was closer than the bathroom, and washed his cut with warm water and soap, then made him sit at the kitchen table as he got gauze and medicated liquid.

Bakuar waited, his arm was stinging unmercifully, but he barely noticed, he only noticed how fast Ryou responded to his cut, and how he didn't say any smarty ass comments about not moving the ladder. Ryou is a very nice person. And I used to abuse him too, he thought. This brought back a wave of terrible memories, then he remembered, the night that he threw Ryou against a coffee table, the table slid back and crashed into the wall, it dented the wall and Ryou crumbled into a pitiful heap on the floor. And did not wake up. Bakura yelled and kicked at him, but he got no response. He didn't know what to do. He called the emergency room and Ryou recovered there very quickly. But Bakura would never forget the great fear that came over him when he saw Ryou's form lying there, without even the slightest movement that indicated breathing. That was when he decided not to physically abuse Ryou anymore. Bakura looked over to the wall that contained the dent, it was just beyond the kitchen, and it was still there, forever more to remind Bakura of that terrible night…Bakura buried his face in his hand. Then stared at the dent again.

Ryou ran down the stairs, hoping Bakura's wound had not opened up again. When he was able to see the kitchen, he saw Bakura, staring in the direction of the dent in the living room. Ryou sighed; Bakura has been looking at the dent an awful lot lately.

Bakura heard Ryou's footsteps coming into the kitchen. Ryou plopped everything onto the table and dipped a cotton ball into the medicated liquid to clean out Bakura's wound. But Bakura remembered that stuff and before he could stop himself, gave a high-pitched scream. Ryou arched an eyebrow at him. "Is it really that bad?"

For once, Bakura couldn't think of a smart aleck remark to say back at Ryou. He winced when Ryou applied the stinging medicine onto his arm. "Damn Ryou, don't you have something else you can use?"

"Well, maybe if you stopped spending your money on knives, we can afford something else."

"But I love my knives, and I haven't bought a new one for centuries…"

"Two months." Ryou corrected him.

"That's still a long time. Anyway, I think you should give up those soap operas that you buy at the video store."

"Hmph, Watching those are much more wholesome than buying knives."

Bakura opened his mouth to protest, but he saw that Ryou had already covered up his wound with the gauze and tugged at it to make sure it was secure.

Bakura marveled at Ryou's skill. Normally, he would be screaming and yelling for the "stinging evil mother of a tortoise liquid" to go away and stop tormenting him. But he hadn't felt the slightest pain over their money conserving conversation, which Bakura would always get very touchy at and forget about every thing around him. Ryou stood up and smiled. Bakura stared uneasily at Ryou, it was another one of those meaningful pauses. And, before Ryou could stop himself, he asked, "You want me to kiss it better?"

And to his very, very, immense surprise, Bakura nodded. He too seemed unable to believe that he did what he just did.

end chapter

AWWWWWWWWWWWWW…I hope I didn't put you to sleep, I have never really written an obvious romance ficcy. So please review and tell me what you think about it.

Yamibunny: You're pathetic, hikari.

Insomniacbunny: What?! That was so random.

Yamibunny: You need people to say that they read your story.

Insomniacbunny: but it's a nice feeling

Yamibunny: I still think you're pathetic in an infinite number of other ways.

Isomniacbunny: Hmph. Oh yeah, just before I forget, I'd like to say, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa…Whatever you guys celebrate!!! And REVIEW!!!


	2. The Best Holiday Decoration is your Smil...

Thanks Reviewers!!!!!! I'll take Sami's advice and make it an intense Yaoi fic, so this means that they are gonna move faster. And I'm gonna have you vote on a lemon or not. So vote when you review.

The Best Holiday Decoration is your Smile

Last chapter: ----- Before Ryou could stop himself, he asked, "You want me to kiss it better?"

And to his very, very, immense surprise, Bakura nodded. He too seemed unable to believe that he did what he just did.-----

Ryou blushed a bright red. "I-I…I couldn't control myself." He said very quickly.

"Oh, all right." Bakura continued to stare at Ryou

Ryou turned to walk away, but he looked back at Bakura to find his expression so disappointed that Ryou actually felt sad. He turned around…after all, he DID raise Bakura's hopes.

Bakura watch in utter disbelief as Ryou walked back into the kitchen a softly kissed his wound area. He immediately began to feel cold, yet he felt warm and loved at the same time, his cut didn't hurt as much any more. Ryou drew back and flushed a deep red. He couldn't believe he just did that. He wanted to run, but his legs were stubborn and seemed to want to stay planted where they already were. Ryou smiled uneasily at Bakura. Bakura seemed to want to change the mood of this uneasy atmosphere between them… he spoke up, "I think you should change your clothes, you might catch a cold."

Ryou nodded, he was so concentrated on Bakura that he had forgotten that he had fallen in a slush puddle. He could suddenly feel his wet clothes against his skin. He immediately dashed upstairs to change his clothes. Damn, he thought, what just happened? He didn't even think about it. He stripped off his clothes and changed into dry ones, which felt very comfortable against his damp skin. He sat in his room for quite some time, afraid to go downstairs. I think I'll tuck in early, he thought. Then he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Bakura touched his gauze, which had been graced with Ryou's lips. If only it had been my lips…he thought. Then he shook he self out of it. No I cannot wish for HIS lips, I am straight and want to remain straight. Ryou is so pretty. No, wait, he's not, well…he IS but I am not attracted to him, why? Because I know he is not attracted to me, I have caused him so much pain in the past, always causing him to switch schools, tearing him away from his family, and abusing him. Why should he like me? What just happened here was done out of brotherly love. Yes…its okay for two boys to love each other if they are brothers…

Then a little voice whispered to him, but you wanted his touch, you are still longing for another kiss from him…

Bakura growled and ALMOST screamed at whatever this little voice was, but then he thought about it…he DID, he DID want Ryou's touch. He wanted him in his arms. He sighed and climbed the stairs to go to his bedroom. I should just accept this…

Ryou woke up the next morning, usually he was a morning person, so this morning was especially weird, because he felt like shit and didn't want get up. He sneezed, disgusted by what he produced, he reached over to his nightstand for a tissue and blew his nose. He had a stuffy nose and a cough. Usually he went to school like this, but he found he also had a fever. He decided to call the school office for a day off.

The phone was in the kitchen. He had already put his school on speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Hi, um...this is Ryou Bakura, and I would like to take a sick day."

"Sure hold on, what was your name again?"

"Ryou Bakura."

"Yes…" Ryou heard some typing… "You're all cleared Mr. Bakura, anything else?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you very much."

"No problem, bye."

"Bye."

Ryou hung up. Now that that was taken care of…he called Yugi on Tea's cell phone to tell him that he wouldn't be going to school with him today.

"Ok Ryou, should I bring the homework that you'll miss?"

"Sure, thanks Yugi."

"You're welcome, bye."

"Bye."

Ryou hung up and went back upstairs to take a nap.

Bakura woke up an hour later. Hmm, he thought, I don't feel like going to Marik's house today. And Ryou is at school, so… I think I'll sleep some more. He fell back on his pillow and closed his eyes. But he was too awake to go back to sleep, having turned in early the previous day. He heavily exhaled and ran down stairs to make breakfast. But some thing was out of place…he realized that Ryou's bunny slippers were not at the foot of the stairs.

Could he be home, or did he just forget today, he ran back up to check on Ryou. Ryou was there, and he was sleeping in his bed, he seemed very peaceful and a fort of used tissues surrounded him. Bakura stood there, absorbing every bit of Ryou. The way that the morning light flowed through the window, illuminating Ryou's peaceful face, was just…so pleasant to look at. Then Ryou began to stir. Bakura leapt back and was about to leave when he heard Ryou's sleepy voice. "Bakura, is that you?"

"Yes…" He resisted the urge to call him anything that would indicate that he had feelings for him. "Yes Ryou, it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I didn't see your bunny slippers downstairs and I thought that was a little odd, so I came to check if you were home. And…you are."

"Yeah, I'm sick so I decided to stay home."

Bakura bashed himself mentally. God, he's sick on my behalf. Why didn't I listen and move the stupid ladder over? He thought. I should try and help him.

Ryou sat up in his bed, half expecting Bakura to leave, half expecting him to say something. He was astonished when Bakura came over to his bed, sat down and asked in a sweet voice, "Is there anything I can do? Ryou?"

Ryou didn't know what to say, Bakura had never offered to help him before. He said the first thing that came to mind. "Well, um…I suppose you can make some soup." He realized this was a mistake, Bakura made very bitter and tasteless soup. Sometimes he would get so mad at the kitchen utensils that he would hurl them at their neighbor's dog. Which had to be replaced six times already, all at the expense of Ryou.

"Sure, anything for you." He stopped at how revealing this sounded, "well…you know cause you're sick." Bakura watched to see if Ryou bought it.

Ryou nodded, he seemed understand, but he also looked a little disappointed. Bakura's heart leapt at this. What? His mind inquired, what went wrong? Why does he look so upset? Does he WANT me to like him? Wait, does HE want ME to like him? Hmm… Bakura ended his train of thought as he ran downstairs. I don't make good soup, he thought again. Maybe today I'll follow the directions on the soup can, just for my light.

Ryou felt less warm due to the absence of Bakura's mass on his bed. He blew his nose, which enabled him to breath better. He sniffed the aroma in the air. What? He thought. Is that BAKURA'S soup? It actually smells NICE…

He watched as Bakura came into his room again. This time with soup, a spoon, and a tray for Ryou to eat on.

Ryou dipped the spoon into the soup, lifted it to his mouth and sipped it up. It was actually pretty good. Ryou couldn't help but to finish it and scrape as much as he could off of the bowl when it got harder to scoop with his spoon.

"Wow," Bakura said, sitting on Ryou's bed, "you actually finished the whole bowl this time."

"It was very good. What did you do to it this time?"

"I followed the directions on the soup label."

Ryou gasped, Bakura would never follow directions. "But you never follow directions for anything. Why was today different?"

"I wanted to make the soup taste better for you."

Ryou blushed a little when Bakura said this. For me, he thought. Maybe…he does… like me.

Bakura shifted uncomfortably. Damn, why does everything come out wrong when I talk to Ryou? He wanted Ryou to know that he loved him, yet at the same time he didn't want him to know. He decided to ask Ryou if he loved him…or at least, LIKED him. He would accept anything that ryou said.

"Um…Bakura? You seem kind of quiet, are you alright?"

"Yes, Ryou I'm fine." He breathed deeply and exhaled. "Ryou, I-"

DING DONG

Ryou sat up a little more. "I think that's Yugi with my homework. I'll go get it. You should stay here, most likely he'll have Yami with him."

Bakura's heart sank. Maybe I'll ask him later, he thought. Stupid Pharaoh always ruins everything. He heard people chattering down stairs. He tried rehearsing what he was going to say to Ryou. "Ryou, do you like me?" He muttered this and similar things under his breath. Then he heard the door close down stairs and Ryou running upstairs. Ryou ran into his room and threw the folder that Yugi gave him on his desk. Then he got back into his bed and turned to Bakura.

"I think I'm going to take a nap now, Bakura"

"Oh, alright." Bakura stood up, he didn't mind, it was a wonder that even the tomb robber would have trouble asking this question. He wouldn't had have even summoned enough courage. "Was there anything you planned to do today, but can't because you're sick?"

Ryou looked up at Bakura with his huge chocolate colored eyes. Bakura could almost taste them. He was spellbound for a while until Ryou said, "well…I was planning to put up the Christmas tree today. I suppose you can do that."

Bakura smiled, "sure thing, Ryou." Bakura left the room and dug around in the storage until he found the plastic Christmas tree they have been using ever since they came to Domino.

Ryou woke a while later. He felt lifted of his fever and put on a bathrobe. Then he went down stairs and saw the Christmas tree, standing very upright. But it was undecorated. Bakura was in front of the TV. He shut it off when Ryou came. "The tree is undecorated." Ryou said.

"I wasn't sure how you would want it, so I decided to wait for you to wake up.

Ryou smiled and nodded, "want to decorate it with me?"

"Ok."

Ryou took out the boxes of ornaments and handed one to Bakura. "You can put the streamers up since your taller." Bakura looked at the fluffy, glittery pile.

"What in the name of Ra IS this!? It friggen looks evil!"

Ryou giggled. "They're not evil! You just wrap them around the tree, like this. Ryou threw the first end to the top and start to wrap it around the tree. "See? Easy. Now you do the second one."

Bakura took it and did as Ryou demonstrated.

"Good, now keep doing that." Ryou hung up the ornaments. He could see, in the reflection of a shiny red one, that Bakura kept glancing over at him. "Bakura, is there something you want to say?" He turned around.

"Ryou, I've been thinking a lot lately," he averted his eyes to the floor, "mainly about you. And what I realized is…is…"

"Yes, Bakura?" Ryou said calmly.

"I love you." Bakura looked up from the floor very quickly and lowered his eyes again. "I'd understand if you don't feel the same for me. I can't think of a reason why you should." He looked up and before he could say anymore, He heard an,

" I can."

Then he found that Ryou's warm body was clinging to his own and their lips had melted into a deep and ardent kiss. Bakura was surprised, jolts ran through his body as he responded to Ryou with equal, if not more, passion.

Bakura needed to know what Ryou tasted like, he had wanted to know for the longest time. He had to know. He tried pushing his tongue into Ryou mouth. But Ryou didn't seem to allow it, instead, Ryou got easy access too Bakura's mouth. Bakura allowed Ryou taste him. Ryou seemed to like Bakura's flavor very much. Ok, Bakura thought, my turn… But he had to break for air.

He and Ryou separated, both gasping for air. Both looked at each other, Ryou felt a little triumphant, who ever thought I would be the one who kissed Bakura first? Then he blushed. "Sorry, Bakura. I just can't help myself when I'm around you."

Bakura didn't want this to end, "Don't be sorry." He pressed himself on Ryou, and again, they kissed for all they were worth. Ryou backed into, and fell, on the sofa. This time, Ryou allowed Bakura taste him. Bakura's desire was fulfilled. He savored every bit of his light's mouth. Then they had to break for air, both collapsed on the couch, breathing heavily. Ryou caught his breath and smiled at Bakura.

Bakura sank all of his senses into that smile, for once it was true, genuine, and Bakura had contributed in making it. He felt confused all of a sudden, "But Ryou, how could you love me, I…I never did anything good to you. I caused you so much pain, I made you switch schools so many times, I took you from your family, I used to take over your mind and cause you to inflict pain upon yourself…" This was true, it wasn't till after Bakura got a separate body that he abused Ryou, he used to cut himself when he shared bodies with Ryou, so it would pain him later.

"Shh…that's in the past. I admit…I used to fear you. Although I didn't like it when you caused me any form of pain, it was kind of nice knowing that I was never alone. And the way you cared for my safety so much in battle city, even if you DID have your own body, was… kind of sweet, and that feeling has kept me aloft for longer than I thought it would. And, now that I know you love me, I have a immense burden lifted from my back because now I can say…I love you without expecting to get a weird look or something resembling that."

"Really?"

"Really. I appreciated the way you were always so protective over me around other people." He giggled a little. "Even if they had some very bad consequences."

"Hey, I eventually freed everyone."

"Yeah, I know."

Bakura was about to assault Ryou's welcoming lips again, when he heard the phone ring. Ryou, looking very disappointed, got up and ran to the kitchen to answer it.

Bakura shifted into a sitting pose on the sofa, he was in the living and glanced over at the dent on the wall. But…this time he didn't feel as bad, my Ryou forgave me, he thought. That's all that matters.

Ryou picked up the phone, "Hello?" His ears were assaulted by a mad wave of Egyptian cursing. He winced and threw his head away from the phone and called, "Bakura! I think it yours." He handed the receiver to his darker half.

"Hello?"

Ryou stood watching as Bakura nodded and sometimes answered back in Egyptian. He had no idea what they were saying. Bakura hung up and said, "It's Marik, and I have to go help him with something. I know it's really a big deal when he starts screaming at me in Egyptian. I'll be back in a few hours, around one thirty."

Ryou nodded, "ok, you wanna do more of this when you get back?"

Bakura smiled, "of course." He bent down and kissed his light before leaving. "Bye Ryou!"

"Bye Bakura!"

Bakura left. Ryou felt the loneliness of the house, it was so quiet now. He yawned, having been the victim of a cold earlier, he decided to tuck in early again. He loves me, he thought. This is to good to be true!

And a mile away, Bakura was thinking the same thing.

end chapter

Hmm…after considering my priorities, I've decided to make to first 'true' catastrophe a couple chapters after this one.

Weird fact of the day: I just passed Grandpa in YGO Duelist of Roses on PS2 and Bakura's deck master is a Dark Flower. And he has all of these flower and plant cards…I never knew he had such a soft side…

Review!!!!!!!!! And don't forget to vote on the lemon!!!


End file.
